colomtibiafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Dragon
}|GetValue= } | name = Dragon | hp = 1000 | exp = 700 | ratio = 0.700 | summon = -- | convince = -- | illusionable = yes | creatureclass = Reptiles | primarytype = Dragones | isboss = no | isarenaboss = no | abilities = Melee (0-120), Fire Wave (100-170), Great Fireball (60-140), Self-Healing (40-70) | pushable = No | pushobjects = Yes | maxdmg = 400 | walksthrough = Fire, Energy, Poison | ignoresfields = None | immunities = Invisibilidad, Paralisis | physicalDmgMod = 100% | holyDmgMod = 100% | deathDmgMod = 100% | fireDmgMod = 0% | energyDmgMod = 80% | iceDmgMod = 110% | earthDmgMod = 20% | drownDmgMod = 100%? | hpDrainDmgMod = 100%? | behavior = Los Dragones son conocidos por re-apuntar. A veces esto causa que los tiradores de un equipo puedan ser quemados o asesinados. Un dragón huirá de sus atacantes cuanto su barra de Puntos de Golpe este Amarilla muy baja. | sounds = "FCHHHH"; "GROOOOAAAAAAAAR". | notes = Los Dragones estuvieron entre las primeras criaturas de Tibia y una vez reinaban el continente en su totalidad. Actualmente, existen pocos de ellos, los cuales viven en profundos lugares de Tibia. Sin embargo, son criaturas poderosas y se esfuerzan por matar a cualquier intruso. Además de su inmensa fuerza, disparan fireballs en sus víctimas y escupen fuego. Incluso, pueden curarse a sí mismos. | location = Thais Ancient Temple, Darashia Dragon Lair, Mount Sternum Dragon Cave, Mintwallin, En la profundidad del Fibula Dungeon, En el Dragón de Kazordoon (cerca al Dwarf Bridge), Plains of Havoc, En el Castillo de Elven Bane, Maze of Lost Souls, En la Cueva del Sur y Torre Dragón de Shadowthorn, Orc Fortress, Venore Dragon Lair, Pits of Inferno, En el cuarto de la Behemoth Quest de Edron, Hero Cave, En la profundidad de Cyclopolis, Edron Dragon Lair, Goroma, Ankrahmun Dragon Lairs, Draconia, Dragonblaze Peaks, En Algunas Ankrahmun Tombs, Debajo de Fenrock (En el camino hacia Beregar), y Crystal Lakes. | strategy = Todos los Jugadores deben pararse diagonal al dragón, cuantas veces sea posible, para evitar el Fire Wave. Knights: Only one knight should be present in a team hunt, as they, the blocker, must be able to move freely around the dragon and to maintain their diagonal position as the dragon takes a step (players sometimes call this "dancing with the dragon"). It is quite easy for a knight of level 40 or higher to block a dragon without using any Health Potions at all. Around level 60 a knight with good skills (70/70) can hunt dragons with little waste and possible even make profit. Remember to stand diagonal to it and always be prepared to use potions. A level 80+ knight can hunt dragons using only food and Soft Boots. Mages of level 28 or higher can kill dragons without help from other players, but you need to be very careful. They can Summon two Demon Skeletons and drink a few extra Mana Potions afterward. They should try to keep enough mana to heal, if needed. They should enter, lure the dragon out, attack it with the demon skeletons, then move to a different floor so the dragon will target the demon skeletons. It is advisable to move to a space about 3 squares diagonal and use a strike spell (Ice Strike if possible) or Icicle runes to kill the dragon faster. Heal when your hitpoints drops under 280-300. Paladins with a distance skill of 60+ and enough hitpoints to survive a fire attack are welcome additions to a team dragon hunt. Just be sure to have the Divine Healing spell ready to use, and stand where you can escape if the dragon starts to attack you. A paladin's ability to solo a dragon depends greatly on the terrain. Their melee is weaker than their area attacks, so it would be advisable to stand diagonal the Dragon but only 1 sqm away, while shooting Royal Spears or Enchanted Spears. A level 20 paladin with skills 65+ may attempt to solo a single dragon spawn. He will have to bring some mana potions. Killing a dragon at this level will only prove your strength as you will spend approximately 500 gps per dragon and the chance of dying is very high if you are not careful. It is advisable to bring some Icicles or Avalanche Runes if facing 2 or more of them. | loot = 0-105 gp, 0-3 Dragon Ham, Steel Shield, Crossbow, Dragon's Tail, 0-10 Burst Arrow, Longsword (semi-rare), Steel Helmet (semi-rare), Broadsword (semi-rare), Plate Legs (semi-rare), Green Dragon Leather (rare), Double Axe (rare), Green Dragon Scale (rare), Wand of Inferno (rare), Strong Health Potion (rare), Dragon Hammer (rare), Serpent Sword (rare), Dragon Shield (very rare), Small Diamond (very rare), Life Crystal (very rare), Dragonbone Staff (very rare). }}